And still she sings
by shadie24601
Summary: Modern AU with eventual Enjolras x Eponine. They meet under...unusual circumstances, but fate has decided that a one-time meeting would be too cliché. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. It gets better, I promise. Oh, and don't worry, there will be some Enjolaras/Eponine interaction in the next few chapters so just try and bear with the first one X) . Reviews are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or any of the character, I'm not exactly Victor Hugo. I'd be dead.**

* * *

My threadbare clothes did little to keep out the cold as I walked down the muddy alleyway back to my "home", or at least that's what my parents had taken to calling the tiny apartment we were currently living in.

I sighed and pulled my ratty shawl tighter around my bony shoulders. I was used to the cold. Food, on the other hand, was becoming quite a problem for the Thenardiers.  
I hate my parents, especially my sleazy dad, because of how they mistreat and abuse me and my younger siblings, beating us for trivial reasons while in a drunken rage, and forcing me to do their dirty work of stealing and pick-pocketing so they wouldn't have to get off their lazy asses and find a steady job.

Not that jobs were easy to find. I clenched my teeth as I recalled having yet another polished office door slammed in my face earlier that very day with the routine "No, no, we have more workers than we can pay already, you'll have to come back in a year or so."

_Fuck them!_ Without a steady job I'll have to continue stealing for my rotten father while he ran his own band of thieves, the Patron-Minette, who were almost infamous due to their repeated acts of thievery without ever having been caught, _yet._

I spotted our small building, half hidden between some trees, and felt myself dreading to go back to that hell hole.

As I neared the entrance, I heard something, probably an empty wine bottle, smash. My blood ran cold. My sister Azelma was still in there, and she was most likely the target of that bottle.

As I ran towards the house, steps quickening with dread, I thanked the stars that Gavroche was so independent that he barely ever returned home, thus escaping our parents' wrath.

I swung the flimsy apartment door open to see several of the Patron-Minette standing in the middle of the cramped 'living room', laughing and hiccupping as they watched my father curse under his breath at the bottle he had just dropped. Azelma was nowhere to be seen.

I almost crumpled to the ground in relief, but the relief was short-lived. Thenardier, after shouting at his wife(a.k.a mom) to "clean up the fucking spill", shot his charcoal black eyes in my direction.

"Well, if it isn't the ungrateful hussy. Brought home your share of the pay, I trust?"

I glared back, itching to retort that I was the main reason they even had this fucking apartment, and _I_ should be the one asking if he'd brought home his share of the Goddamn pay, but I knew it would probably just end with me getting a fresh beating, so instead I dug into the thin pocket of my coat and pulled out an ostentatious-looking wallet I'd managed to "obtain" on the way there, placing it on the counter.

Thenardier grinned maliciously. "That's my girl."

I ignored the anger I felt swelling inside my chest and made a beeline to mine and Azelma's room.

Our apartment was small, with only one bedroom, which was primarily our parents'. Azelma and I sleep in the walk-in closet. It always confused me how the dipshits who designed the flat made it barely big enough to live in, yet they added a freaking walk-in closet.

Oh well, it was useful at least. I entered the room and saw Azelma sitting on their shared mattress with her arms hugging her legs. She didn't look worried or scared like I had anticipated, what with the Patron-Minette downstairs; in fact, she looked quite void of emotion.

"Hey, 'Zel"

No response.

I frowned, but tried not to think too much of it. It was becoming a common occurrence to come home to an emotionless sister. I figured she must have just given up somewhere along the line; maybe she was living in her own little fantasy world, blocking out reality and pretending like the world was a basket full of rainbows and unicorns and Easter eggs. Azelma loves Easter eggs.

Suddenly I heard the apartment door open, then slam shut again as someone entered the flat. I was seized with apprehension. I had a pretty good idea of who just walked through that door, and I didn't want to have to deal with the only Patron-Minette I had noticed was absent from her father's little 'get-together', probably from running late on one of his jobs.

I groaned as I heard footsteps in the direction of our room, followed by the signature four knocks. Was it too much to ask for just one Goddamn day of peace and quiet? I cleared my throat.

"Come in, 'Parnasse."

* * *

**Ok, so how'd you like the first chapter? I update fairly regularly so I'll try and make it more interesting soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Read and review!  
**

**-This chapter has been slightly revised**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Les Mis or the characters therein, so no paparazzi please! Jk. XP**

* * *

The closet door slid open as Montparnasse entered wearing a plastered on grin. He didn't look as confident as usual, though, and I secretly wondered what was wrong. I mentally kicked myself for caring. Why should I? He was a ruthless assassin who didn't care about anyone but himself and who used me as his own personal punching bag after a rough day at work.

Still, he was the closest thing I had to a friend, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern for the bastard.

As soon as 'Parnasse entered the room, Azelma seemed to snap out of her daze long enough to be afraid of the assassin towering over her and hurriedly exited the room; her faced still looked like glass.

"Crazy bitch" 'Parnasse muttered as he watched Azelma flee the closet. My jaw clenched.

"What do you want, 'Parnasse?"

Montparnasse sighed and pretended to be hurt. "Aww, come on 'Ponine, is that how you greet an old friend ?" He clicked his tongue.

I was about to tell him not to call me that when I noticed a glint of red liquid on 'Parnasse's hands. I suddenly felt sick. So he'd had a rough day at work? He never let the blood get on his hands. Always used his knife.

Something must have happened with the most recent victim-something that got him riled up enough to allow that much blood to get on his hands without him noticing-but I sure as hell wasn't about to ask.

" 'Parnasse, your hands", I informed him.

'Parnasse looked at me, confused, before looking down to see his hands stained with blood. His eyes went wide and immediately shot back up to me. He was evidently baffled about the fact that he'd overlooked this.

"Um, do you want something to…wipe them off wi-" I was cut off by an abrupt slap across the cheek. My hand immediately shot up to my left cheek to soothe the sting. 'Parnasse's face had contorted in anger.

"You shut up bitch! I'll teach you to mind your own business!"

I'd barely had time to recollect myself before I felt all the air in my lungs being knocked out of me as 'Parnasse took the opportunity to sock me in the gut, then again, _harder_, in the ribs. I thought I heard something snap.

I struggled to stay standing, glaring at him defiantly."What's wrong with you?!" I coughed, arms wrapped around my now extremely aching chest. Wrong choice. I reflexively clamped my eyes shut when I saw a coiled fist coming at me full force, thinking it was going to hit my face. Nope.

I heard at least two more of my ribs make a sickening _crrack!_ sound. Fuck.

I let out a strangled cry before crumpling to the ground. 'Parnasse gave me a final kick, slightly less brutal as the former blows, as he seemed to be calming down and realizing his actions.

I groaned on the floor as I heard Montparnasse exiting the room, grumbling something that would have sounded like a rude quip to the untrained ear, but I had experienced enough of 'Parnasse's tantrums to know it was the closest he would come to apologizing.

Even with the piercing pain on my cheek, ribs, and pretty much everywhere else on my body, I found myself having to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

Stupid 'Parnasse. If you were gonna be sorry you shouldn'ta fucking hit me in the first place. I was just trying to help.

I pulled myself off the floor, wincing as the pain shot through my body. I had to go somewhere. _Anywhere_. I felt my feet moving rapidly, gearing into a run; ok, it was more of a stumbling waddle, but still.

I ignored the world around me, ignored the pain growing ominously in my heaving chest, and just left- out the door, out of the apartment, off our street.

My pace finally halted when the burning sensation in my lungs was too strong to ignore. I stood heaving in the middle of an unfamiliar street. In fact, I realized as I took in my surroundings, everything about this place was new to me.

_Well, shit._

I cursed silently when I realized I had wandered into what seemed to be the bourgeois part of town. Gross.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"What business have you here, _Mademoiselle?_" The owner of the voice seemed to spit out that last word, and when I turned to see who it was, my whole body froze.

It was Javert.

My heart dropped with a thud at my feet. Javert was the police officer in charge of general criminal affairs and patrolling the city. He was known for his near-brutal yet flawless methods. He was feared by everyone I know and then some. He also happened to be the officer who had long been in pursuit of my father and his merry band of thieves. He had almost caught them on one of their robberies-one that my father had made me accompany them on-and I was afraid he would recognize me.

My eyes darted around for the quickest possible escape route, but I soon realized he probably knew these streets like the back of his hand, whereas I would just end up getting lost. Why was it so hard to breathe? I ignored it. Ok, I needed a plan B. Pronto.

Javert was tapping his foot impatiently, and my mind started racing. Just then I saw, in the corner of my eye, the blur of a person walking past us. He hadn't seemed to notice either of us as he had full concentration on some book he was holding so close to his face it was a wonder he could still see where he was going.

Before I had time to register my actions, I had clasped the man's arm, feigning casualness. He almost dropped his paperback in shock, but soon regained his composure and sent me a questioning and not at all amused glance.

I barely had time to look at him before Javert spoke.

"What in the hell is going on? Who is this?" He looked skeptically at me, then more approvingly at the confused golden-haired stranger I had boldly linked arms with.

"my...my friend! Yeah, my friend who I was coming here to visit!" I laughed nervously. God, what, had I never experienced excruciating or something? Why was it so hard to accumulate even a simple lie?, "Where were you….Enjolras?" I added, noticing his name written on the front of the book he was still holding.

His head jerked in my direction and I shot him my best pleading glance. We stared at each other like that for what seemed like an eternity before he finally turned to an increasingly confused Javert.

"Ah…Yes, we had arranged to meet up here, but I had been running late. I apologize for the…confusion." He sent an uncertain glance at me, noticing my dizzy expression.

Relief swept through my body and I beamed at Javert in triumph.

"See, officer?" I smiled triumphantly, and bid an unimpressed Javert farewell. He gave a slight bow to Enjolras and pointedly ignored me before walking off to perform his duties.

As soon as Javert left, Enjolras pulled his arm away from me and took a step back.

"Would you mind explaining what that whole ordeal was? Why did that officer stop you? And more importantly, why did you claim we knew each other? I've never seen you before in my life."

He spoke stiffly and quickly in a tone that compelled me to tell him everything. I sighed, feeling a headache coming on for lack of breath. Remind me never to get my ribs broken again.

"Um, that guy, Javert, he doesn't exactly like…people like me, y'know? And I was afraid he knew my dad-he's not the best- and would associate me with him. I figured if he thought I knew a bourgeois brat like you he'd figure I was an upstanding citizen."

Wow, that didn't come out well.

He folded his arms and studied me, his eyes lingering momentarily at the pink slap mark on my cheek(and the trace of blood on it from 'Parnasse's hand) and the bruises on my limbs. "I see." He paused for a second, then, with a strange look in his eyes, asked, "Are you alright?"

I smirked ruefully. "S'ok, _monsieur_," I mocked, "it's probably just a broken rib or two. I'm used to it."

His expression went from inquisitive to concerned.

"Show me where you live. I will take you home."

I blanched. "NO! -Ouch!-" I drew a now trembling hand to my chest. "No, I can't go back there, not yet." I shuddered at the thought of having to return to that foul place so soon. No doubt my father would be angry with me leaving for so long without a reason.

"Well, I can't just leave you here like this-hurt, I mean. You can stay at my place for tonight; I have a friend who is training in the medical fields; I'll get him to take a look at your wounds."

I didn't even bother trying to hide my shock and suspicion at this. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh _sure_, you're gonna take a girl you barely even know back to your place so you can '_check her injuries'_. Knock off, buster, I'm not stupid."

He frowned deeply. "Look, I was trying to be of assistance. You're obviously very hurt. What kind of person would I be if I just left you out here? I get it if you don't trust me, but I swear I'm not that kind of a guy-I don't even have time for girls in general."

"So you're gay?" I smirked even though the pain in my chest was growing numbing. He'd set himself up.

His eyes went wide in bewilderment. "What?! No! N-that's not what I meant and you know it. There are just more important things to deal with." He sighed and ran a hand through his thick curls. I had to admit, he was gorgeous, with full lips and curly, golden locks that fell around his chiseled face and nearly covered his eyes.

Oh, those eyes. I could go on about those fiery, murky, icy blue eyes for days. There was just no possible way to describe them-there was a deep, burning passion in them as I had never seen, yet it was veiled over by a mask of ice, unwilling to shatter.

I was pulled rudely back down to Earth when I tried to get up. It felt like someone had just ran an iron pole through my chest. NOT a fun feeling.

Enjolras started and tried to help me, not really knowing what to do.

"Calm down, handsome, no need to get your panties in a bunch. And about your proposition, I was kidding. I can tell you're not that kind of guy...probably. I would go with you if I could get up right now. Seriously, I must be the dumbest person in the world to run at least a few miles after getting bea...falling down a staircase. So thanks for the offer, but no."

He stood up. "All the more reason to get help. My car's just around the corner near the little coffee shop around the corner. I always leave it there when I want to go for a walk(the owners know me). I'll drive it over here and you won't have to walk but a step. Is that alright?"

I wanted to say no. I really did. I hated charity, especially from bourgeoisie brats, but my ribs and, more importantly, lungs screamed at me to let the blonde boy help.

_Okay, fine. Just this once._

"Fine," I choked, hating myself for being so weak. If it had been any less painful I would've been able to say no.

He smiled slightly, and without another word he took off in quick strides toward the car that was presumably just around the corner.

* * *

_Where was he? _After Enjolras had left I'd lost all composure and crumpled further into the ground. It was hard to breathe and every breath had the weight of a thousand bricks.

_Maybe he was lying. Maybe he'd never meant to help at all. Stupid me for thinking he was different._

Time dragged on for what seemed like years, but was more realistically around five minutes. I felt my eyes going heavy-_Oh God, no, don't pass out! Don't faint!_ I commanded myself. If I fainted now, in the middle of the the ally at night, God only knows what would happen to me.

Just as I felt the world going black around me, I heard a car's tires approaching, then the car screeching to a sudden stop. Then footsteps.

"Mademoiselle!" Two strong arms swiftly picked me up. I hissed at the pain and sudden movement, but he held firm. "I'm sorry, I'm just bringing you to the car."

I couldn't find the power to resist, so I just leaned into his warmth, which was surprisingly comforting.

The drive was short and I soon found myself being carried once again out of the car. Standing before us was an apartment building. I gulped. "What floor do you live on?" I asked quietly.

"Sixth." He replied, voice unwavering. _Fuck._ I couldn't make him carry me up all those stairs. I shuffled slightly.

He must've sensed I was feeling antsy because he held me tighter, a determined looks set on his marble face.  
"Don't even think about it, mademoiselle. You look really hurt. Something akin to fatal." He half whispered that last part, and my breath froze.

I caved, deciding it was best not to argue.

"I'm... Eponine."

He nodded. "And you apparently already know I'm Enjolras."

With that, he gritted his teeth and we made our way up the treacherous six flights of stairs.

* * *

**So that's that! I'm already starting on the next chapter, where Combeferre and possibly Joly make an appearance! Please review to let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry to anyone who actually reads this story that I took so long to update. I'm up to my neck in Summer Homework. Who the hell gives Summer Homework?! Anyways, without further ado, here it is!  
**

**-This chapter has been revised-**

**Disclaimer: Noooo**

* * *

Trying to steady his heavy breathing, Enjolras kicked on the door of his apartment, still securely holding me in his arms. "Combeferre! Come open the door!" He commanded at the door.

There was a moment of dead silence, then a moment of shuffling before the door swung open, revealing a thoroughly confused young man about Enjolras's age.

Enjolras pushed passed him quickly, saying, "Clear off the couch, will you?"

The young man, Com...Comf...? At this point I couldn't remember anything passed trying to catch the breath that always seemed one step ahead of me, sidestepping out of the way just as I almost got it. The only thing that kept running through my foggy mind was _Stupid, STUPID, StUpId! Why did you take off on an impromptu running spree knowing you'd been hurt? Why didn't you notice? Stupid! It's my own fault if I die for lack of breath or something because of my stupidity. Ugh!_ And with that I was thrown into a coughing fit, which only made the situation worse.

The other boy went ahead of us and threw what few things they had on the couch onto the floor at almost the exact same time that Enjolras carefully placed me on the couch.

"Combeferre, will she be alright?" Enjolras burst. _Okay, his name's Combeferre, right!_

"I don't know," Combeferre announced after feeling a few of my ribs, causing me to cry out in pain, and checking my pulse, "I'm not educated well enough in physics for this. We should call Joly. Fast."

Combeferre had scarcely finished his sentence before Enjolras had whipped out his phone and dialed a number, muttering something about how it was a good thing he lived next door.

_Ring. Ring. _"Hello? Joly? Hey, yeah, it's Enjolras. No time to explain, just come over asap, and bring everything medically useful you have in your house. There's a girl here who may or may not be dying, I really don't know, I'm not good with-just come now!" He hung up, running a hand through his already ruffled locks.

The ten minute wait before this Joly guy came was probably the worst thing I have ever experienced. Ever. Every time I breathed it felt like I was being stabbed, while at the same time there was some invisible weight constantly weighing on my chest. Seriously, what the fuck had Montparnasse done to cause this? It hadn't seemed-ow!-so bad when he actually beat me up, so why?

I'd just about given up when I heard the door, having been left unlocked, swing open. I opened my eyes slightly to see a flustered rusty-haired young man with a very perplexed expression on his pale face.

He rushed towards me, the large metal medical box he was lugging with him dropping to the ground. He didn't even bother examining me, just grew even paler.

"Oh!" he cried, "Oh! You have flail chest! flail chest! Oh!" He wrung his hands wildly for a second before springing into action, digging into the bag and pulling out a number of supplies, none of which I recognized.

He turned to me. "On a scale of one to ten how bad does it hurt?"

_Wait, he wanted me to talk? Shit, I could barely even breathe!_ "Twe-twe...Twenty five!" I choked.

He pursed his lips. "Did you move around a lot after having this wound inflicted?"

I almost laughed, but instead just nodded furiously. He gasped. "Okay. I'm going to give you an analgesic-it's kind of like a painkiller. Hopefully you'll fall asleep at the relief, making your breathing easier to-you know what, nevermind. Here." He popped a small tablet right into my mouth, and I swallowed it quickly. Anything that would make this horrendous pain disappear.

Not soon enough, the world started fading around me, and I was relieved at the thought that the painkiller was finally working.

That or I was dying.

I vaguely heard Joly telling me that it was okay, he was certified and knew what he was doing. We would get through this. Then ordering a nervous Enjolras to call an ambulance. Now.

Just as I heard the ambulance sirens wailing, everything went black.

* * *

**Guys, I'm no doctor. I don't know how accurate this is. But I do know the basics of flail chest and the symptoms, etc. So I'm not just making _everything_ up. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so if anyone is wondering what the heck happened to the story, I didn't like how it started out so I went back and revised. Most of it is still hidden in there, and the first chapter didn't change at all, but I made Eponine much more hurt, and I made several other changes. There were a few parts I temporarily deleted such as Eponine in Enjolras's room, etc, but I promise I will put them back in due time, so until then, enjoy?  
**

**Disclaimer: So, um, did you guys know I actually *gasp* don't own Les Mis?! I know shocker right? But alas, I wish I did.**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that everything smelled clean. It was almost sickening. The next thing I noticed was that it didn't hurt anymore. I blinked my eyes open to be greeted by a blinding whiteness.

Oh my God, was I dead?! The annoying _beep beep beep _of a heart monitor told me otherwise.

Okay, so if I wasn't dead, where was I? I craned my head to look around, not daring to sit up yet, and saw that I was on a crisp white bed in a big room, and that I wasn't alone. There was a bed to my far left, unoccupied, and one to my far right, occupied. I craned my neck even farther, towards the occupied bed where I was surprised to find the recipient's big doe eyes were already staring at me.

"Hey, where am I?" I ventured, hoping this wasn't some absurd dream.

She frowned slightly, sitting up. "Don't you know? It's a hospital. Emergency center at that. Are you ok? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you're not, you're at the emergency center! Sorry!" She blushed in embarrassment. "What happened to you, though?" She tilted her head questioningly.

_A hospital?__ I've never been to one before in my life! I was even **born** at the inn we used to own!_

"Um, I honestly don't know. I thought I just had a broken rib or two, but I guess it was something more serious. What about you?"

The girl had been listening intently, twirling a dainty finger in her wispy golden hair and gasping when I said broken rib. She looked horrified on my behalf.

"A broken rib! How terrible! I've never so much as broken my...well, I've actually never broken bones. I'm very lucky, I guess! All I'm in here for is an asthma attack. I've been getting them sporadically since I was little."

"Asthma is just as bad, I think. Especially if it was bad enough to get you in here." I gestured at the room. Then I thought of something. "Speaking of which, how did I even get here?" I mused aloud.

The girl must have thought I was asking her because she answered, "Um, sorry, I think I may have been asleep when you came in(I usually do that after the attack is over, I'm so exhausted!) You must have got here kinda late."

I smiled at her sincerity. "What's your name?"

She beamed immediately. "Cosette! Cosette Fauchelevent. Yours?" _Huh. Why was that name familiar?_

"Eponine...Th_é_nardier." I gave up my last name begrudgingly, hoping she'd never heard of them and their rancid reputation.

She hadn't. "Eponine! Wow, that's so pretty! It's almost like I've heard that name before. Maybe in a book I've read or something?"

We both shrugged it off.

I was about to say something else when the door opened. Both our heads swerved towards the door, with Cosette sitting up and me still lying down, to see an older man clad in the white robe, characteristic to doctors, enter, trailed by a busty redhead in a turquoise nurse uniform, cap and all. The doctor spoke first.

"How are you ladies feeling?" He asked good-naturedly, earning a clumsy shrug from me and a bubbly 'great!' from Cosette. He smiled. "Good, good. Will you two be needing some privacy? There is a curtain to seperate you if you want. You were sleeping so I didn't think you'd mind. However, now will be more personal, so..."

"Um, doctor!" I cut in. I didn't mind at all sharing the space with Cosette, I was liking her already, but if he started asking questions like how I got hurt, I didn't really want her to hear. "I-I'm sort of...embarrassed? You know, of..." I trailed off, hoping he'd make up the next half of my lie for me. He did.

"Of course, of course." He motioned to the nurse who nodded and closed the curtain, going to the other side to tend to Cosette. The doctor, M. Myriel, as his name tag read, turned back to me.

"So, Eponine. Do you know what happened?"

"Um, I think one of the boys who was helping me said it was... something chest?"

M. Myriel nodded. "Yes. Flail chest." He said; then, seeing me still thoroughly confused, he elaborated.

"Flail chest generally occurs when two or more ribs are broken on the same side, which usually happens when there is a deep, blunt impact such as a car crash or falling from a high place. The ribs become detached from the chest wall. This makes it very hard to breathe, with the detached ribs moving independently. They go in when _you_ breathe out, and out when you breathe in. In a lot of cases lungs are also punctured when this occurs. You are a very lucky girl, Eponine, around half of the people who have flail chest die."

I blanched, almost rethinking my decision of drawing the curtain between Cosette and I. I don't know why, but I kind of wanted her there when he said that.

The doctor smiled kindly and reassuringly. "No need to be frightened," _Frightened? Maybe if I wasn't a Thénardier_, "you are in no danger now. Your friends got you here just in time. It's a good thing one of your friends was a medical student; he knew just what to do and may be the only reason you are alive."

_Wow. I really owe these guys my life, don't I?_

"How did you fix it, doc?" I asked.

"Surgery, of course." he gestured towards my ribs,"you didn't notice?"

I immediately looked down and, finding I couldn't see anything with the papery blanket over me, sat up, much to the doctor's chagrin. I was wearing one of those hideous greenish patient robes, but upon inspecting under it hesitantly, my eyes went wide when I saw a long slit going from the mid-left side of my stomach to right under my left breast. _How did I not notice that?!_

"I guess not," M. Myriel shook his head, glancing wondrously at me.

Then he changed the subject. "Eponine, I have to ask. How did such a thing like this happen?"

Now isn't that the question? I had to make a decision: should I tell him the truth and get 'Parnasse arrested, or lie and risk this happening again? I thought of something else, too. He said it usually occurred when things like falling off high places or car crashes happened;therefore, Montparnasse must have fists of steel.

Should I have laughed at that? Probably not. The doctor looked confused, but I had now made my decision. Stupid as I probably was, I couldn't just turn 'Parnasse in. He'd probably be given a life sentence for 'attempted murder', but the truth is if he'd wanted to kill me, he would've. He knew what he was doing when it came to that, and he hadn't wanted to kill me. I mean, 'Parnasse was 'Parnasse: an evil, handsome, conceited jerk who also happens to be my sort-of-friend of fourteen years.

"Well, it's actually a funny story...kind of. See, I was in charge of babysitting my mom's...friend's kid. I do it whenever they're out. Anyways, the kid, Emily's, little grey kitten(cutest thing ever!) climbed up onto the roof, and Emily started bawling her eyes out. Worried her parents would come home to such a situation, I climbed onto the roof as well to try and get the cat and, well, you can guess what happened next."

It was true that I did know someone named Emily-she was a darling girl who didn't have any parents. She lives under a bridge and she wishes she had a cat, preferably grey so she could call it Smoky. I slip her a piece of bread or something whenever I can spare any.

M. Myriel raised an eyebrow at my tall tale, but didn't say anything. "Alright then. No more stunts like that. Ever. You'll be staying here for awhile, and then when you're healthy enough you can return home to fully recover. Oh, and your hospital bill is already taken care of, don't worry. You have good friends."

"What?!" who?! It couldn't be those boys, right? They'd done too much already!

M. Myriel stood up. "Speaking of which, I should call them. excuse me." He smiled kindly at me momentarily before exiting the room, summoning the redheaded nurse to follow him after making sure she was finished with Cosette.

I watched them leave without saying anything. I lay back down-this was all too much, too fast.

Suddenly the curtain swung open to reveal a misty-eyed Cosette.

"Oh Eponine, I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear! I didn't know it was _that_ bad! You might've died, and I've only just gotten to know you!" She flung herself on the edge of the bed Disney princess style, and I just awkwardly pet her hand in a soothing manner like I always used to with Gavroche when there was a thunderstorm.

As I lay there, clumsily petting her hand and wondering why she even cared, the only thing running through my head was:

_What on Earth am I going to do when those boys get here? And how can I ever pay them back?_

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm sorry if anyone liked it better before, but I just couldn't keep it how it was!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey peeps, I hope you're not already getting bored because the story's just scraped the surface! As always, please read and review(if you want) and I'll love you forever and longer! Enjoy...**

**Disclainer: Never have I ever: owned Les Mis**

* * *

Enjolras sat in the waiting room with Joly, not quite so anxious as the other people who actually knew who they were waiting for, but anxious nonetheless; the doctors still hadn't told them anything about Eponine's state, even though it had been a whole night.

Combeferre had left earlier after the persuasion of 'you don't need to wait in a hospital for someone you don't even know' and 'it's okay, this is our problem, we'll take care of it' in the morning as he needed to attend his morning course that day.

As for Joly, he wouldn't budge. He wanted to make sure this girl was okay; it didn't matter if he had no clue who she was. For some reason, Enjolras could relate.

Just as Enjolras was finally started to nod off after a sleepless night of waiting, a grey-haired doctor came out of some hallway and addressed them.

" Hello, I am monsieur Myriel. I deeply apologize for our tardiness in informing you of your friend's well-being." Enjolras and Joly both sat up straight. Doctor Myriel smiled. " You already know she had flail chest and that we performed a surgery to try and rectify it; well, it went splendidly and now the only thing left for her to do is recover."

Enjolras and Joly sighed in relief. "Can we go see her?"

"Of course, of course. It should be fine to go see her now, just don't get her worked up."

Doctor Myriel turned back in the direction he came, motioning for the boys to follow him. They trailed behind him at a slightly slower pace."

"Wow, Enjolras, it's a good thing you found her when you did. _SERIOUSLY_." Joly noted.

Enjolras shrugged. "Well, actually, she kinda...found me?"

"Well, then it's a good thing she found _you._ I mean, there's not a lot of guys who would pay for a random stranger's hospital bill."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Joly, you and I both know that if I hadn't, you or Combeferre would've." Joly laughed, but didn't deny it.

M. Myriel turned back to them just as they caught up with him. "You two go on in. I'll wait out here in case you need something." He pointed to a door that read: 221-emergency room

* * *

Cosette had finally calmed down and gone back to sit on her own bed. She sat on the edge and smiled hesitantly at me, not saying anything for a moment.

Suddenly, she blurted out,"Wanna be friends?" My eyes went wide, and she blushed.

"I-I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to... I mean, we barely know each other, and..."

"Sure." I smiled at her, if only to put a stop to her embarrassed stuttering. I'd never had something like a friend before. She lit up immediately.

"Oh! Phew! That's great, I thought you were gonna say no!"

I chuckled at that ridiculous notion, and we sat there(well, I was lying down) for a moment.

Not five seconds later, the door swung open, causing both of us to jump.

"Eponine!" It was a very flustered Joly, followed by a slightly more collected Enjolras.

"Oh, hey guys...Listen, before anything else, I have to apologize. I am so sorry for this whole mess. I didn't mean for you guys to-well, you know."

Joly just waved it off, laughing, but Enjolras simply stated, "You're supposed to say thank you, not sorry." I blinked. I wasn't used to having to thank anyone for anything, but...considering the circumstance.

"Thanks then. Really, thank you guys." He smiled in what could only be read as approval.

The boys looked like they were about to burst with all the questions they were holding in, but I knew I wouldn't know most of the answers.

I turned to Cosette for help, only to find she was staring, wide eyed and bemused, at the two boys who hadn't seemed to notice her yet.

"Joly? E-Enjolras?!" She sputtered.

I don't think I've ever seen anyone's heads twirl around as fast as theirs did upon hearing their names from someone they hadn't even noticed was present. When they saw her, their expressions mirrored her confused and surprised one.

"Cosette?!" They both exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What happened-I mean, are you okay? You're not going to _die_ are you?! Let me check your temperature!" Joly added, blanching.

Cosette seemed to calm down from the shock of whatever the fuck just happened(I was still confused), and laughed at Joly in the airy, light way I figured she would.

"Oh Joly, calm down, I'm fine. You _know_ I have asthma."

"Y-yeah, but you don't usually end up in the emergency room!" Joly cried as Cosette shushed him soothingly. Okay, seriously, what the fuck? I had to ask.

"Um, Enjolras?" He immediately turned his attention away from the interesting little spectacle that was Cosette and Joly and back to me. "Well, I mean, what's going on?" I asked.

He glanced back at the other two, still looking slightly confused himself.

"Well, we seem to have run into Cosette." He deadpanned. I rolled my eyes

"No, really? I _mean_, how do you know her?"

"Oh, well, she's a good friend of ours, and also happens to be dating another friend of ours." He lowered his voice slightly, adding, "Sometimes they're so lovey-dovey we all want to throw things at them." He sighed in exasperation and I could tell he wasn't joking.

"Ah, well, that would explain it. It's pretty ironic that we both ended up in the same hospital room, huh? The random stranger you helped and your close friend." I smirked, wishing I could sit up. I hated being the only one in the room lying down(After sitting up the first time, doctor Myriel forbade it). I felt like an invalid.

Cosette turned to us after calming Joly. "Well, now it's time for someone to explain to me. How do _you_ guys know each other?"

Enjolras spoke first. "I had just come out of the Musain to go for a walk and return my book to the library when she...grabbed my arm." I blushed. _Geez, he didn't have to tell her everything_."Well, I was obviously shocked but she must've been using me for some sort of decoy?" Cosette looked confused, so I cut in.

"There was this annoying patrol officer there who didn't like the fact that I was out alone so close to night, so I pretended I knew Enjolras," I lied fluidly. Enjolras raised an eyebrow at this, knowing it was a fib, but continued.

"Anyways, she didn't look very well at all, so I offered to take her to her home, and when she refused I said she could come to mine and Combeferre's house to get checked. When we got there, Combeferre told us it was worse than previously thought, so I called Joly over and he told us she had flail chest, which was apparantly really bad. Fatal, usually." I shuddered. "So Joly worked on keeping her alive until the ambulance we called arrived, and when it did...well, obviously that's how she got here."

Cosette was misty eyed when they finished(don't ask me why, I seriously have no idea), and cried, "I'm so glad you found her when you did, then! Oh Eponine, I'm glad we're in the same hospital room. Let's be friends forever!"_ Okay, I really don't understand this girl's train of thought._

"Um, okay?"

She giggled, then lit up like a christmas tree. "Oh, if we're going to be friends, I have to tell you about Marius!" That was probably the boyfriend Enjolras had mentioned earlier. "Marius is my boyfriend!" _Yup._ "Oh, he's just the best! I remember this one day when it was raining and I'd forgotten my umbrella-" She was cut off by Enjolrras and Joly.

"Cosette, we've been over this."

"Um, maybe now's not the best time, Cosette?"

She looked up and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I can get really annoying when I talk about Marius too much, I know. He's just so wonderful!" Joly reassured her that everyone _knew_ how wonderful Marius was, and she smiled.

Joly and Cosette started talking about something on her side of the room, and Enjolras was just standing next to my bed, not saying anything.

"Hey, Enjolras?" I asked. He looked at me. "I really hate charity. Growing up I was always taught an eye for an eye, or take what you can get, y'know? Anyways, please tell me there's something I can do to pay you guys back. I'll do anything. Well, except for prostitution, obviously" _been there, done that. Let's just say my parents are assholes who are willing to sell their daughter out for an extra bit of cash. _"Anyways, what can I do?"

Enjolras looked like he was about to protest, but stopped when I shot my best _don't even try_ look. He sighed and stopped to think for a moment.

Suddenly he looked back up at me, a slight smile decorating his handsome face.

"Well, if you insist, there may be something."

* * *

**Sooo?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's so late! This chapter doesn't really have a lot going on, but it is essential in the longrun, so yeah. I hope you like it anyways! Btw, thank you to anyone who is actually keeping up with this story, I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Blue, the color of my tears!(Due to the fact that I don't own Les Mis)**

The hospital room seemed more dull and crisp than ever when Cosette, sunshine and rainbows that she was, got discharged. She and Enjolras(and possibly Combeferre and Joly) were apparently going to visit in a few days, but as for right then, I was stuck with absolutely nothing to do. Well, nothing except fret over the smile Enjolras had worn when he said he knew how I could repay him.

How could I not worry?

I decided not to think about it, trying to convince myself that I was tired even though it was still the afternoon. Seconds passed. I picked at a nail. Minutes; I checked the time-3:24 pm. Hours...Ugh! Just go to sleep already!

Just as that thought crossed my mind, there was a knock on the door, then the door creaked open.

"Enjolras?!" I gawked. What on Earth?

He raised a hand slightly in greeting. "Yes. Remember how yesterday I said I had an idea for how you could pay me back?"

_Here we go._ "...yeah? What do you have in mind?" I asked warily.

"Don't worry," he assured me, "it's nothing strange, stop looking so suspicious."

As he said this he reached into the satchel I hadn't noticed he'd been carrying and pulled out a folder thick with paper, striding across the room and handing it diligently to me. Now I was really confused.

"Enjolras, what am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, pressing a button at the side of my bed to make it go up, propping me into a sitting position. I hated having to use the electronic bed(was it just me who had no idea those existed?), but Doctor Myriel said I wasn't allowed to sit up without support.

I opened the folder and skimmed through the pages, but it was all Greek to me.

"Um, would you mind explaining what I'm supposed to do with this...information?"

Enjolras looked slightly amused at my obvious cluelessness. "You probably don't know this, as we met just a day or two ago(and it wasn't exactly a suitable time to get to know each other), but I'm a law major at the college just down the road. I'm only in my second year, but I have been given the privilege of working on cases with supervision. That to say...basically, these papers are cases I will be working on in the next two months. The data is mixed up, so some of the information I will be needing for a certain case may end up in another cases entry, which would cause quite a bit of confusion." Enjolras paused momentarily and fished four highlighters out of his satchel. The neon pink, blue, yellow, and orange highlighters looked out of place, and I smirked.

"I know," Enjolras agreed to my silent notion, "I don't like carrying around these flashy highlighters. Frankly, they scream high school girl. But they're a necessity, so I have to bear with it. Well, I _did_, until now."

He handed me all four highlighters. "As I was saying, a lot of the information is misplaced. And it is your job to help me simplify the task of organizing it. Each highlighter goes to a different case. (It's up to you which one you choose for which, just make sure to notify me after). The dates are on both the information and the case it goes with, but it takes too long for me to highlight everything, so when you presented your question, this was naturally the first thing I thought of." He finished, leaving me blinking and holding the folder and highlighters lamely in my hands.

Well, that was unexpected. I thought he was going to be a normal person and ask for-I don't know-sex or money or...for me to walk his dog when I got better or something.

Then again, he did seem like the type who would be a workaholic and excel in life.

"Well, will you do it?" Enjolras's question snapped me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I mean, this isn't what I expected at all, but if this is what you want, it's better than owing you a favor, right?" I mused.

The moment I said yes he flashed me the most brilliant smile I'd ever seen. I unconsciously mirrored it.

"That's great, Eponine. Really. I'm always swamped with school and the cases, and I don't think I've had a full nights sleep since I got to college. Thanks."

Why the hell was he thanking me?

"Enjolras, _you're_ the one who saved my life. _You're_ the one paying for the hospital bills of someone you barely know. _You're_ the one who should be thanked." I argued, feeling annoyed for some reason.

He just shrugged it off, the smile leaving his face almost as soon as it showed up, his features returning stoic and formal as they always seemed to do. "I didn't do anything past what was necessary, Eponine. I should get going, I have a class in half an hour. Once again, thank you for agreeing." He nodded at me before taking his leave, promising to be back with the others as soon as possible.

I watched the door for about five minutes after he left. There were some things on this Earth I did not understand. Enjolras was officially one of them.

I sighed and shook my head, opening the folder once again to get started. The first case read:

**Marywest vs. State**

For some unknown reason, the title had a sort of pink feel to it, so I equipped myself with the pink highlighter; I mentally rolled up my sleeves.

Well, at least now I had something to pass time with.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was very experimental, as I had only a vague idea of what I was writing. Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, guys, here it is, a new chapter. I'm sorry if it's no as lighthearted as you would like, but Montparnasse is a kind of dark person, so...enjoy  
**

**Oh, and please nobody think I want you to feel sorry for 'Parnasse. I DON'T. He did this to himself, and we all know he will continue making bad decisions. I just wanted to show a bit of his side of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. Or Enjolras. Or a cat. I do own a dog, though.**

* * *

Thenardier sat on the the only armchair, though it could scarcely be identified as such, at the Thenardier residence, tapping a scarred hand against the armrest impatiently.

"The little brat's been gone a week. Why the 'ell has she been gone a week?" he narrows his eyes at Montparnasse as though he knows the answer. If he does, he's sure as hell not telling Thenardier.

"Dunno. She does this sometimes though, no?" He lies fluidly. Truthfully, he's sorry for what he did. He always is, though he'd never say it. He was especially sorry this time as she'd looked genuinely hurt. It wasn't his fault he didn't know his own strength.

Thenardier tisks, unconvinced. "Never this long, though. That ungrateful wench has run away, I'll bet. Montparnasse, call the Patron-Minette."

"Thenardier, quit being so rash. I'll go look for her." 'Parnasse counters. The last thing he wants is to make things worse. For all he knew, Eponine might be dead, and it would be his fault. He was not a feeling person- in fact, emotions were not generally on his day to day agenda-after all, he killed people for a living. And he liked it. Most of the time. But it was different with Eponine. She'd known him before he'd gone bad, when he'd had a soul.

Thenardier considers the options; the Patron-Minette, if given the task, would certainly sniff out Eponine's whereabouts, but they were extremely violence-prone. They couldn't hold back if they tried. And if he wanted to keep using Eponine to do his dirty work, he needed her in one piece. He sighs through his teeth

"Go then. Find the wench, and do it quick," he orders, slumping into the chair and clenching his fist, as though he was holding a bottle of ale.

'Parnasse nods and quickly slips out of the apartment, heading in the direction he saw Eponine head out the day she disappeared.

* * *

Eight days had now passed and I was still in this damn hospital bed. The boys and Cosette had come over to visit as promised, but when they left I still had absolutely nothing to do but stare at the bleached wall and think.

Was Thenardier, the bastard I didn't even know if I considered my father, looking for me? I know he didn't have enough of a heart in him to care for me, but he would probably be angry that I wasn't there to provide him with his food and booze. Who else would do it if not me? Certainly not Azelma.

The thought barely had time to pass through my head when the door swung open. No knock, no nothing.

Well, look who decided to fucking pop in. "Hello, 'Parnasse." I spat. He didn't come any closer, but he didn't back away, either. "How did you find me?"

"Eponine..." He muttered, eyes darting around the room, quickly taking everything in. He had a bad habit of doing that, almost as if he was 'assessing the situation' like I knew he would whenever he and the Patron-Minette would raid a house. "I met a friend of yours in the bourgeoisie part of town. Javert, was it? Anyways, no need to go into specifics. Your father is wondering where you are."

I scoff. "Didn't you tell him? Or did you not know _why_ I left?"

"Look, Eponine," 'Parnasse started, but pride refused to let him apologize."...you know how your dad gets when he's angry. I just came to tell you. If I hadn't, he would've sent the Patron-Minette after you. And you know they don't hold back."

"Well, neither do you, apparently."

We both were silent for a moment, with me picking at a nail(I really need to break the habit), and Montparnasse staring at the ceiling. Then he looked at me, and I could detect the slightest bit of worry hidden in his eyes.

"How bad is it?"

I looked him in the eyes. "I almost died, 'Parnasse." He looked away, and we both fell into another silence, only this one was longer. 'Parnasse looked like he wanted to say something, so I waited.

He sighed, staring at the floor. "The guy's kid was there."

"What?" I say, surprised at the sudden subject change.

"...That day, you know how I had blood still on my hands?" I nod. "Well, it was supposed to be an easy job, so I decided to do it alone. He hadn't paid someone back or something, I don't know. Anyways, it didn't take long. I broke into the house, and found him alone. He didn't seem surprised, but he did try to run. I caught up and, not having time to pull out my knife lest he try to grab me, I used my hands." 'Parnasse shifted his gaze to his knuckles, so rarely used they were almost void of scars or even callouses.

"That's when the kid came in. Pretty small-five or six. He was half asleep; it was still pretty early. He looked so confused. He didn't know why I would hurt his precious daddy. By then, the guy was dead. I just left. I left the boy with his dead father(and no mother from the looks of it) to be confused alone. No one could explain it to him, no one was there. Even I couldn't have explained it if I'd tried." He finishes. He doesn't look at me.

"Oh." I can't think of anything else to say. What could I say? I can't say sorry; it's his fault. I don't feel sorry for him. I feel myself getting angry. I can't stop myself. "God, 'Parnasse, why do you do this to yourself?" I inquired. He shrugs.

"I like it, Eponine." He admitted. "I enjoy inflicting pain on other people; and most of the time, they deserve it. It's who I am. I'm not going to change." He looked at me then.

I laugh humorlessly. "Can't change, 'Parnasse? You mean can't change _back_. I used to know you. Or the you that you once were-honest, intelligent (brilliant, actually), and most importantly, you would never do something like this." I don't know if I'm talking about my injuries or the man he killed.

He stands up, eyes piercing into me. "Sorry to disappoint, Eponine, but that kid is long gone." He turns to leave.

For some reason, I don't know why, I get the thought that he wasn't going to force me to go back.

He looks at me one last time, and I quickly make an effort to hide the fact that my eyes are shining from tears I refuse to let fall. If he noticed, he doesn't say anything.

He can't say sorry. He won't. But he will do this. "It's really a shame that I couldn't find you after searching the whole city. And I'm said to be pretty good at finding people...Goodbye 'Ponine." He stands up and, without giving me time to respond, slips out of the door as quickly as he came in.

I can only stare blankly after him for ten minutes after he has disappeared down the halls.

* * *

**Please read and review. I know this isn't what you expected, but, well...yep...R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I updated this chapter pretty fast, but only because I didn't want to end on a gloomy note. I'm sorry that there's not much Enjolras/Eponine interaction but hey, life's life. Read and review and I'll love you for forever and longer!**

**P.S. doesn't this look like a guy with a mustache?!- ****:{)  
**

**Disclaimer: no**

* * *

A week after Montparnasse's confession,(which still succeeded in turning my stomach every time I remembered it) Doctor Myriel came in and informed me that I would be released the next day.

"But that certainly does not mean you can start walking around a lot or working or anything. You are to stay in bed and rest, and do not forget your monthly check ups." I rolled my eyes, and Myriel frowned. "This is a serious thing Eponine. I have already informed your friends not to let you do too much-to let you just rest."

"Friends?" I laugh, "Doc, I don't have friends. Those people found me and saved me, but only out of charity. They do not know me or want to be friends with me." I inform him, but he just smiles.

"I think they like you more than you know, Eponine. One can form friendships quickly when the right person comes about." _Oh, great, now I was getting a pep talk from my doctor._

"Okay, so maybe Cosette might be a friend, but the others are just being nice. Thanks for everything Monsieur Myriel. You were very reliable. Honest." I smile. I really did like M. Myriel. He felt almost like the grandfather I never knew.

I'd miss him, but right now there were more important matters to attend to. Like where the hell was I going to live now? No way was I going back to that house. But where could I go?

Hell, it's not like I've never lived on the streets before. And maybe this time I could get a real job.

And maybe I could even go look for Gavroche. Find him a foster home or something-not that he'd ever agree to live in one.

I pushed all thoughts aside and pulled the crisp blanket on. This was most likely the last time I would sleep on such a comfy bed, even if it was in a hospital.

My eyes were getting heavy with sleep. The sky I could see from the big window on the left wall was darkening noticabely. When had it gotten so late?

I wasted no time in letting myself slip into a deep sleep, the last one I would enjoy in awhile.

* * *

It feels weird to wear normal clothes again after two weeks of hideous polka dotted white pajamas and pale green robes. It would make me feel a lot better if they were mine, though.

"Cosette, please, I don't need anymore clothes. this outfit is fine." I implore, putting the bulk of frilly, colorful, very Cosette-like clothes back into her dainty arms. Enjolras and the others had come with her, presumably to bid me farewell.

"Oh, but Eponine, this is the only thing I can think of to do! We're friends now, right? Friends do things for friends!" She begged right back at me. I couldn't for the life of me understand why she was begging me to let her give something-something expensive, no doubt-to me.

"Fine. One more outfit, and that's it!" I sigh, selecting the most inconspicuous outfit I could find out of the mash of vibrant frills. Cosette smiled, then suddenly furrowed her thin eyebrows.

"Eponine, where are you going to go? Enjolras said you weren't going to go back to your home." I shot Enjolras a look. He didn't flinch. I turned my attention back to a concerned Cosette.

"Cosette, don't worry, I have a place to go." I reassured her with a vague lie. She believed it.

"Oh! That's great, Eponine! I was so worried for a second!" She hugged me. "Now, I already gave you my number, so don't forget to call. And call soon because I have a surprise." When she mentioned the surprise, she turned an excited crimson.

"Uh, I don't have a phone, sorry. Why don't you just tell me now?" I suggested.

"No phone?! But-but if I tell you now then I'll have to ruin the surprise for everybody here!" She reasoned, but I could tell by her growing smile that she would've broken and told us soon even if I hadn't suggested it.

She finally broke, looking around at the boys to make sure they were listening. "Marius proposed!" She squealed, proudly holding up a brilliant ring with what must have been an actual diamond on it. How had I not seen that?

"Wow, that's really great, Cosette!" Joly piped up, looking genuinely pleased. Everyone was smiling. Even Enjolras looked slightly more pleasant than he had earlier.

"When's the wedding?" Combeferre wondered aloud, knowing that if it was Cosette and Marius, they would probably want it to be as soon as possible.

Cosette looked like she was about to burst, she was so happy. "Two months! Would you believe it? Oh, I'm so excited!" She clasped my arms suddenly and I almost jumped back in surprise.

"Eponine, will you please be one of my bridesmaids?" She asked.

_Be a what now?_

"Cosette, we barely know each other, and..." I start to reason, but she cuts me off.

"Please! I know we were strangers just weeks ago, but for some reason it feels like I've known you all my life!"

"Yeah..." I say, surprised at the truth of this statement. It really did seem like we somehow knew each other from before, only I had no idea how."me too." She looks up at me, hopeful.

Damn those big doe eyes. I sigh. "_Fine._ I'll do it. Happy?" She squeals and pulls me into a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She turned to Enjolras, asking for a pen and paper, which he obliged. Cosette started writing something down. _Of course Enjolras had business materials with_ him.

I had finished with the cases two days ago and returned them, but still he carried his satchel with him.

"Here!" She pressed the paper into my hands. It was her address, the wedding place and time(Wow, she'd already planned that far?), and days and times for when we would be trying on dresses. _Oh_ God.

After she had given me this, she hugged me again(please don't), and the boys said goodbye. Then they left me to pack my...belonging, promising to see me soon.

As I watched them leave, feeling Cosette's paper in my hand, all I could think was;

_'What have I gotten myself into?' _followed by, '_Oh God, why does Cosette pick out such delicate, frilly clothes?' _I was no fashion freak, trust me, but the thought of wearing that bright yellow sundress that would no doubt look amazing on Cosette, but would only make me look like a human banana, was not exactly appealing.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I decided to skip the whole Marius/Eponine drama. I hope no one minds. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey peeps! Just a little chapter about the wedding, nothing special, but please enjoy it and review! It really helps me write XP  
**

**Disclaimer: *****rocks back and forth* Still don't own les mis still don't own les mis still don't own les mis  
**

* * *

_I hate mirrors._ They tell you the truth when no one else will, and that's exactly why I hate them.

I determinedly applied more cover-up(which was currently being useless as fuck) over the bags under my eyes, formed by lack of sleeping, willing them to go away.

After leaving the hospital, I had nowhere to go, so naturally I turned to the streets, where I had been living for the past month. As expected, food was scarce, and sickness and crime ran wild.

My stay at the hospital had started to rejuvenate me from my already weak state-M. Myriel said earlier that my health, or lack of it, may have been one of the reasons my ribs broke under such a small amount of pressure as a fist("or...you know, stairs or whatever you said")-but now that I was out and on my own again, the only one to provide for me was me, and frankly, the streets had very little to offer. And don't even get me started on my failure of finding a job. Fucking background checks.

All that to say, my life wasn't exactly at a peak right then, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else know about it. Especially not a wedding.

"Eponine! You ready?" I hear Musichetta call through the door of the changing room.

I had only met Musichetta a few weeks prior, at one of the dress(ugh) fittings. She had bouncy red hair and her legs were the longest I'd ever seen. Naturally, guys were all over her. But somehow, Joly had gotten her.

She was the only other bridesmaid I knew-the others being Marius' relations.

"Um, almost!" I tried to tie the dress tighter onto my gaunt frame, but it was still a bit too big. I wanted to slap whoever thinks being anorexic is sexy.

Finally finished, I looked at the mirror again and frowned.

The dress was mint green and dainty, but it seemed to accentuate my jutting collarbone and shoulders-NOT in the good way. There were still dark rings under my eyes despite the makeup, and my hair was a ratty nest of whatever filth happened to follow me here from the streets, and it wouldn't untangle no matter how hard I brushed it. That may be because I hadn't showered for, well, a month. Right now, perfume was my best friend.

I gave up with a sigh and gingerly stepped out to the group of flustered girls.

"Oh good, you're done!" Cosette cried. "I was beginning to think you were going to be late!"

"For your wedding? Never." I smiled. Already I felt very close to Cosette, almost like sisters. She laughed and we made our way into the main church hall up to where the pastor was standing with the groom, Marius, at the end. Cosette standing behind to do her whole 'walk down the isle' thing.

The church itself was very intimidating, with big wooden doors and a gaping space between the floor and the domed roof. On the other side of Marius and the pastor were the groomsmen. For some reason I immediately singled out Enjolras before I even noticed Combeferre or Joly or the others.

He was wearing a dashing suit and a blue tie, same as all the other grooms. I almost smiled at how determined his face looked, like he'd just been given a task of utmost importance and was dead set on completing it. _For God's sake, Enjolras, it's just a wedding, lighten up. _

Then my attention, along with everyone else's, was drawn to the entrance doors when the ceremonial song started playing. I mentally sang along with the foolish words I had once learned from 'Parnasse when he was younger and more childish(in mind and body).

_"Here comes the bride all dressed in white_

_where is the groom? He's in the dressing room_

_why is he there? He lost his underwear"_

I stopped myself at that point, deciding not to flaunt my alarmingly vast stupidity, even if no one else knew I was doing it. Plus, I didn't think it applied for someone like Cosette.

Cosette walked down the isle linked to an older man, her father, I guessed, wearing a blinding smile, and I found myself smiling with her. Marius was smiling almost as radiantly as Cosette was. This was the first time I'd seen Marius, but he seemed pretty nice.

Upon reaching Marius, Cosette made her vows.

"I do." She promised.

The pastor then read Marius his side of the vows.

"I do!" He gushed immediately.

They kissed extremely passionately I wanted to avert my eyes.

I smiled, ignoring the ache in my stomach for now. I was happy for now.

* * *

Enjolras saw Eponine for the first time since the hospital at the wedding's after party.

She was wearing the signature light green bridesmaid dress, holding a glass of wine, and he vaguely wondered how he hadn't noticed her earlier. He couldn't resist. He made his way over.

_Besides_, he justified himself, _you need to ask her something._

* * *

I was getting tired of the drone of the party, which was being held at a reserved bar. I'd never exactly been a party animal, but that may have been because the only parties I ever had the 'privilege' of attending were Thenardier's drunken fests filled with a swarm of fleas and maggots(metaphorically), and they were always drunk as hell, laughing and rambling and trying to get me to drink with them. There were times when I gave in and drank my fill.

I downed the wine from the glass I was holding, the fourth or fifth I'd had that night. _Huh, maybe that's where I got the habit._

"Easy on the wine, mademoiselle, the party's only just started." I jumped in surprise.

I turned my attention to the voice and found the person from which it came.

"Well, hello to you too, Enjolras. I can drink as much fucking wine as I want, thank you." I frowned.

He didn't respond, but instead seemed invested in staring at my face. I grew worried, hoping he hadn't noticed the rings. It happens to everyone, right. The sunken sallow cheekbones too. Yep. And the jutting bones.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Have you been faring well after you left the hospital? Did you find a place to stay?"

Shit. So he saw through my 'I know a place' lie. "What? Of course I have. Why?"

He stared at me for another moment, obviously unconvinced, but I guess he figured we didn't know each other well enough for him to press. Or something.

"Nevermind. How are your ribs?"

"Much better, thanks, I can walk everyday without too much pain, so I consider myself healed." I laughed.

He paused for a second, looking uncertain about my answer.

"Eponine, I'm going to get straight to the point. Do you still...consider yourself to owe me for helping you earlier?" He glanced at me, looking almost boyishly hopeful.

"Huh? Of course. I was wondering if that little bit of highlighting was all you were going to ask me to do."

He sighed. "That's great. I mean, it's not great! You definitely don't have to do anything else if you don't want to...I was just wondering if you would be willing to, uh, continue helping me with some of my law work. My partner...dropped out of college," I couldn't stop the quick laugh that escaped my mouth. _Some luck_. He ignored it. "anyways, now all the work is thrust onto me until they can find someone else, so I was wondering if you would..."

"Sure." I shrug. It was also pretty amusing how nervous he got when asking me. It almost seemed like he wasn't used to asking people favors. It wasn't a favor though, I did still owe him.

He flashed me the same charming he'd shown me the first time I'd agreed to his proposition.

"Thank you, Eponine. Swing by mine and 'ferre's apartment some time this week. You may not remember where it was due to the state you were in..." He instructed me to wait a moment and went over to where he had been keeping his satchel(did he ever not have that thing?), pulling out a pen and paper and writing something down on it.

He held it out to me. "Here. It's our address and my contact number in case there's any confusion."

"Um, thanks..." I put the paper in my bra and he averts his gaze. I roll my eyes.

"Geez, Enjolras, one would think you've never seen someone do that before." He didn't say anything. "Anyways, aren't you going to have any fun here. I mean, it's a party, and your friends just got married, for God's sake!"

"You don't seem to be having the best time yourself." He noted.

I sighed at the truth of it. "Yeah, parties have always made me uncomfortable, for some reason. Maybe it was just the shit crowd that attended them. But that doesn't mean I have to be a deadbeat _all _night. Come on, let's go get another drink." I urged. He raised an eyebrow.

"I think you've had enough for the both of us."

I rolled my eyes. Grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the bar table. "No way, blondie, I've only just started. And so have you."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...don't judge...I'm tired. R&R?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile, but here's a new chapter. I promise there will be more characters in the next chapters, I just needed this one to be a bit more concentrated. Enjoy! :{)**

**Disclaimer: Ah, no...But I wish.**

* * *

The party buzzed around me, with dancing and drinking and laughing all around. Nobody seemed to restrain themselves just because it was a wedding's after-party, not even the two newlyweds who had just come back from their little tete-a-tete and were now dancing energetically with the others.

I was on my fifth drink, and had still only convinced Enjolras to drink one. I should have known, but I wasn't ready to give up yet. I was a bit(a lot) under the influence, and my judgement was cloudy enough for me to think it was a good idea to try and get someone I barely knew, and who apparently rarely drinks, inebriated. But hell, that didn't mean I wasn't going to.

"Enjolras!" I yelled over the music. "Why're you sitting down?"

I headed towards him, trying to keep myself steady, which was becoming increasingly hard as the room decided to start rocking back and forth dangerously. Suddenly I saw the floor coming up to greet me. How nice of it!

Oh wait.

Enjolras jumped out of his seat and caught me right before I hit the floor face first.

"Hey! Whoa, careful," he chided, pulling me back onto my feet. I was vaguely aware of the goofy alcohol-induced grin I was wearing.

"Aww, is Enjolras worried? How sweeet!" I drawled. Enjolras didn't reply, but instead quickly retracted his arms from my shoulders, then folded his arms and frowned slightly.

I laughed at this display of what could only be described as pouting. It was actually kinda cute.

Wait, no, no, it wasn't. It must be the alcohol. Enjolras wasn't cute. Right.

I needed another drink(No, I didn't), so I tripped over to the bar counter and order two big beers, traipsing back over to where Enjolras was still standing and shoving one into his palm before he could protest.

"Here. DRINK." I commanded, taking a swig from my own bottle. Enjolras looked unimpressed.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible drunk?" He questions.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a pompous prick?" I retorted, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You have nothing to back that up," he frowned.

"No, really!" I insisted, "you're a tightwad, dumbass, shithead, wanka, twat, numskull, ninny...Jerkface dweeb!"

Much to my surprise, Enjolras laughed out loud. "Now you're just spewing random insults", he pointed out.

"...so what if I am?" I muttered, staring at him in wonder as he continued to chuckle. I wished he would do it forever. He must have noticed me staring because he stopped laughing and looked at me questioningly.

"What?" he said guardedly

"Nothing, I just like how you laugh. Do it again!" I commanded, knowing full well he wouldn't.

He cleared his throat and looked away, taking a drink from his beer. I smiled triumphantly, and he notices.

"What? You got me a beer, so it would be rude if I didn't drink it." He defended himself.

"In that case," I smirked, getting what seemed at the time to be a _brilliant _idea, "wait right here."

I go over to the bar and get two more drinks(both for Enjolras), thankful that the drinks were free as the owner was a friend of Marius' father, or I never could've paid for them. I headed back to Enjolras.

Imitating the first time I had gotten him, I shoved the beers into his hands. "Here!"

"You really expect me to drink both of these?" He looked genuinely concerned, and I figured he must really never drink much.

"C'mon, Enjolrasss!" I implore. He gives in reluctantly and takes a swig from one of the drinks, putting down the other one, saying, "Fine, but I'm not drinking both."

I was fine with that as I had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't take both to get him drunk(he'd already had two others, after all).

Content with my success, I sat down next to Enjolras and put my hands on my cheeks lazily, resting my elbows on my legs, and stared at him. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"And that is why we CANNOT allow this government to destroy us! If we wish to wreck ourselves, _We_ should be the ones to do it, not our government! And if we wish to right ourselves, we should be the ones to do it! We should not have to worry about our own country holding us back!"

The entire bar, including myself, watched mutely as Enjolras made his speech.

Out of all the things I'd expected a drunk Enjolras to do, standing on top of a table and making a speech about life and liberty and the wrongdoings of our government was NOT one of them. Then again, I didn't know a whole lot about him, after all.

Still, his speech was surprisingly deliberate and passionate and, even in his drunken state, unslurred. I was so inebriated I could barely understand half of what he was saying, but somehow it was still mesmerizing. I found myself willing him to never stop saying whatever political mumbo jumbo he was saying. I bet if I wasn't drunk, it would have been even more thrilling.

The same affect seemed to have taken over the rest of the semi-inebriated crowd, and they were all staring, dumbfounded, at the Golden deity in front of them, some were smiling, some with mouths hanging open, some looked plain confused, but all captivated.

All I could think of as Enjolras got down from his 'stage' to be greeted by whoops and applause was:

_God, I hope I remember this tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N: Read and review? This chapter was a fun one to write, I hope it was fun to read! Also, there are some parts that the characters may be slightly OOC, so I'm sorry...I'm not actually sorry.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey people! Okay, so this chapter is basically just derived of chapters that I had to delete before when I changed the story up. I figured I could just recycle them since I'm lazy, but I hope you still like them! And please review, it literally makes my day.I know, I have no life :{(  
**

**Also, I guess now's as good a time as any to explain to anyone who wants to know why I named the story "And still she sings" when there's obviously not a whole lot of singing involved.**

**Basically, it's based on a poem I've loved for several years now, which is ironically a Victor Hugo :P**

**It goes(and I changed it from male to female for my own purposes):**

_**"Be like a bird, who, pausing in her flight**_

_**on a limb too slight, still sings, knowing she has wings."**_

**It's beautimous, right? Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahaha no  
**

* * *

Enjolras woke up to a stiff back and a dry throat; these things, however, were not the things he first he noticed. No, the first thing he noticed was the searing pain in his head which he immediately recognized as a hangover even though he hadn't experienced one in almost two years.

"Ugh...Remind me again why I ever agreed to drink that vile liquid?" He muttered to Combeferre, who was collapsed next to him on the couch. Combeferre looked half asleep and very grumpy at everything.

"Don't ask me. I don't know how our wild friends do this every night." He groaned, holding a hand to his aching head and feeling around for his glasses.

Enjolras didn't say anything for a moment, focusing on not vomiting. Then he realized something.

"Why are we on the living room couch, 'Ferre?" He wondered aloud.

"You don't remember? Geez, how wasted did you get?" Enjolras did not miss the short laugh Combeferre made when he said that last part. "Anyways, Grantaire kinda purloined my bed," Enjolras narrowed his eyes; the last time Grantaire had stayed over drunk(without their knowledge), the result still made Enjolras wonder if he would ever forgive him for what he did to his bedroom wall. Combeferre continued, "and you gave Eponine your bed." Combeferre found the allusive spectacles as he said the last part and adjusted them on his nose ridge.

Enjolras sat up immediately, then fell just as quickly back down with his hands clutching his head.

"Stupid freaking headaches! Damn! Anyways, did you just say what I think you said?" He sputtered.

Combeferre looked at him and stated plainly, "well sure, you don't remember? We were all wasted (never again, by the way, the hangover is NOT worth it) and Eponine started walking home alone, but none us thought it was safe, so I guess we just decided to come here, and of course you wouldn't take a bed when a girl was in need of one, so you gave it to her. And as for Grantaire, he just kinda went to whoever's house was closest and crashed. I wonder where the bride and groom ran off to," He added,"they can't have gone to Marius's house as his grandpa's visiting, and Cosette lives with her dad...and, after all, it was their wedding night, they gotta have some alone time, know what I mean?" Combeferre laughed at Enjolras's appalled face.

"Why, WHY would you even bring that up?! I would expect as much from someone like Grantaire or Courfeyrac, but You? I misjudged you." Enjolras ended with folded arms and a disgusted frown. Now the images wouldn't leave his brain, and it was all Combeferre's fault.

Suddenly Enjolras felt bile rising again into his throat, and he reluctantly got up, thus increasing the torturous pounding in his head, and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

* * *

I awoke with a sudden jolt, lurching into a sitting position which was followed by a cry of pain as the ghastly headache from what I quickly realized was a hangover hit me. I vowed through gritted teeth that I would never drink again. Yeah, right.

I carefully lay back down and breathed deeply. There was a cold sweat on my brow. I'd had another freaking dream about dear old dad and his lapdogs. They'd found out where I was and Thenardier was furious that I had left him to do his rightful share of work. I could still see his yellow-toothed snarl, morphing into a malicious grin as he advanced. There weren't a lot of things I was scared of, but when my father smiled like that it sent shivers through my whole body. I was still shaking.

Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed. It felt like the worst possible thing I had ever done, but I knew that a paracetamol and glass of water would hopefully help. If I could only find where the owners of this house kept their medicines.

_Wait. _I stopped dead in my tracks. Where the fuck was I? Whose house was I in? I kicked myself mentally(which did nothing to help the migraine) for not noticing it earlier. Worst scenarios shot into my mind. Oh God, had I gotten so drunk that I had gone to some strangers house and...Oh God...

Just then there was a knock on the door, and I grabbed the nearest thing on hand, which happened to be an 'old schoo'l alarm clock-the kind that used batteries. I quickly noted the time; 10:37 am. _Shit, that's late!_

The door opened after another set of knocks and I found myself standing face to face with a surprised and somewhat disgruntled Enjolras. He looked from me to the the alarm clock I was holding, poised to throw.

"What are you doing with my alarm clock?"

"What? Oh, I..." I quickly lowered my arm and awkwardly handed him the clock. "For, uh, protection?"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. "I just came to get a change of clothes; these smell sickeningly like booze, and I don't particularly want to think about alcohol right now. Or ever again." He muttered.

"I agree with you completely." I said, then amended, "until the hangover's gone and I inevitably feel like drinking again, of course." Enjolras frowned slightly.

"Enjolras? I know I should remember, but how did I get to your apartment?" I question. I'd never been to this part of the apartment so I didn't recognize it, but it was pretty obvious this was Enjolras and 'Ferre's apartment.

"Oh, well apparently it was too dangerous for you to walk home alone at night, and-I'm starting to remember now- you refused to tell us where you lived, so we brought you here. Don't worry," he added, "I slept on the couch."

"Shit," I mutter softly, events from last night flooding back into my mind-Marius and Cosette's wedding, the after-party, lots of booze, more booze, Enjolras making that thrilling speech, me not wanting anyone to know I was homeless and therefore refusing to say where I was staying, Enjolras offering his bed to me no matter how much I refused. "Shit, sorry."

"No, it's nothing. After all, I wouldn't want my new assistant to be in danger." He stated. My eyes widened.

"Assistant? You gave my 'payback help' a label? How official." I marveled, not exactly hating it.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? After all, it's going to be a job where you get paid, why shouldn't you have a label?"

"What?! What do you mean paid?!" My eyes are now saucers. Enjolras looked confused.

"Did I not tell you? You're going to be doing a fair amount of work-it's simple though, don't worry-so isn't it natural I pay you? I am a student myself and money is not in abundance, but it's not as though I'm broke. I hope 15 an hour will suffice?"

"God, Enjolras, you don't have to...I mean, you're the one that...Of course 15 an hour will be fine," I sputter, unable to turn down the prospect of an actual job after not having enough to eat for the past, well, ever.

"Good." He stood still for a second, as if waiting for me to do something, then went to one of the drawers near his bed and retrieved a t-shirt and some pants. They were very Un-Enjolras like, but perfect for someone with a hangover. He headed back out the door to go change in the bathroom, telling me I could go out and see Combeferre or something if I wanted to, or just stay here and rest for a bit longer. I thanked him as he left and decided to rest for a bit longer. I really did think my head was going to rip apart.

As I had nothing to do at the moment but wait for Enjolras to figure out what was even going on, I decided to scope the room.

Enjolras's bed was a standard-sized wooden bed with blood red sheets and pillows. I snorted. For some reason, red seemed to fit him well.

To the bed's immediate left was a small nightstand with a dark blue lamp and a red alarm clock (which Enjolras had put back in its place when he retrieved his clothes), and a copy of the first Lord of the Rings.

On the other side of the bed was a much larger desk, which looked to be for school or work, or whatever the heck this guy did with his time. It looked very old and second-hand, yet still pretty, which I realized was what pretty much everything in this apartment looked like-cheap yet respectable.

The desk had two neat stacks of thick books, and was cluttered with papers. For what? Probably his law work notes or something. There was a square-shaped space on the left side of the desk which I figured was for a laptop.

Next to the desk was the set of drawers Enjolras had gotten the clothes out of. It was pretty plain, but the wood was varnished beautifully.

The interesting things, however, were the walls. There was a number of posters pinned to the wall; some were paintings of what looked like some sort of revolution, I could only guess which one, while other posters sported quotes such as "_Someone else is happy with less than you have_" and "_You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something in your life_"-Winston Churchill. On the far end of the room, obviously painted right smack on the wall was a strange, well-done painting of a giant brown teddy. It sported a big red bow and if I hadn't noticed the smeared paint around it I would've thought it was real. Under it were letters in much more sloppy penmanship. They read:

**_Dude I am so fiejuking wasted right now! Have a tedddy bear! _****-R**

Okay, what the actual fuck? I didn't even want to know-okay, no, I lied. I did want to know how the fuck that happened. And also, how the hell could whoever painted that in self-proclaimed intoxication draw so Goddamn well? I was totally jelly of whoever this drunk dude was.

Suddenly the door creaked, and I forgot the curious teddy bear and turned my attention to the door.

There stood Enjolras, clad in his more comfortable pajama-like clothing and holding a cup of water and what looked like a bottle of pills. He held them both out to me. "Here, it's paracetamol. Combeferre said to give them to you. I already had mine." I smiled gratefully and took two, swallowing them quickly with a gulp of water.

"Thanks a bunch, I was gonna ask if you guys had any."

Enjolras shrugged and turned to leave, probably feeling awkward about having some girl in his beloved room, not to mention his bed.

"Wait!" I called quickly, "I have to ask. What's with the painted Teddy?"

His whole body went abruptly rigid, and I wondered if I shouldn't have asked. He turned back around, crossing his arms and adopting an indignant expression.

"That would be Grantaire's doing, he explained, fists clenching in vexation as he recalled it, "He's another friend of ours, you may have met him at the wedding. He's always doing something stupid, and he's always inebriated. This little piece of art was made sometime last month when I'd gone to visit my sister. I should never have given him a key... it's not funny!" he finished angrily when he noticed the grin I was weakly tried to conceal.

"It's kind of funny?" I suggested, but he just huffed. Once again I tried on a straight face, only to snort loudly at his stiff expression.

"This Grantaire guy, though," I mused aloud, "he's a great artist, no?"

Enjolras didn't say anything; instead, he swiftly and purposefully turned and began to leave the room, obviously irritated that I found this humorous.

"Wait! Um…Sorry, just…" I knew I had to say something in the likeness of gratitude to him; after all, he'd let me go into his room and had slept on the fucking couch. No one's ever done that for me before. "I…Thank you, Enjolras. You know, for helping me. Again."

He relaxed slightly-only slightly, and made a slight bow. "Who wouldn't have done the same?"

I laughed at his sarcasm, but then he cast me a questioning glance and I realized that he was serious. How naïve.

"A lot of people, M'sieur, you have no idea."

He stared at me momentarily, then spoke up suddenly. "Come on, Eponine, I think Combeferre's making breakfast. It'll help get rid of the hangover if our stomachs don't remain empty, we really wouldn't want to be late. He gets angry when I let the food go cold."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know, a ****_teddy bear?_**** No but cut me some slack I had writer's block :/ R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey peeps! New update. Please read and review, I'll love you forever! This ones kind of a filler, but I'm getting tired of saying that so I'll just stop. I love anyone who actually reads this story so much! Thanks for your continued support :) **

**P.S.: Bed time! So tired **

**Disclaimer: Guess what I own?! Not Les Mis!**

* * *

"And here's a pillow and blanket. Are you sure you won't take the bed?"

"I'm absolutely sure, Combeferre, the couch is more than fine. I don't even-"

Combeferre cut me off. "Don't even try to get out of this. I'm sorry you can't stay with Cosette since she's on her honeymoon with Marius, but seeing as we're the only suitable option for now, just give up and stop arguing," he stated matter-of-factly.

Resigned, I acquiesced and accepted the blanket and pillow, muttering an albeit slightly indignant thanks. Combeferre just grinned, announcing as he headed out the door that he was going to do some shopping and would probably get back around the same time Enjolras's morning classes ended.

I stared dumbly after him, unable to fully process just yet what had just happened, how I had gone from one day being homeless to bunking with Enjolras and Combeferre the next.

I let my thoughts retrace this morning's events.

* * *

_the two boys eyes widened with each heaped bite I wolfed down as __I hungrily ate the best breakfast of my life, scrambled eggs with bacon and toast, unaware of their astonished stares.  
_

_I looked up after a bite to be greeted by one gaping mouth and one frown._

_"What?" I questioned. Combeferre smiled._

_"Nothing, you just seem to be enjoying my simple meal. I'm flattered."_

_"Are you kidding? Steaming eggs with toast and bacon after a night of hard drinking followed by a hangover? 'Ferre, this is heaven!" I said seriously._

_Meanwhile, Enjolras's frown had deepened and he had now furrowed his brows in deep concentration. He hadn't even touched his food."_

_"Enjolras?" Combeferre spoke before I did, "is something wrong? You look sort of...confused."_

_Enjolras shook his head. "No, it's nothing, just...I can't seem to remember what happened last night."_

_Combeferre choked on his food, and I felt an involuntary giggle rising in my throat. It came out before I could stop myself, and Combeferre soon was chuckling as well. Enjolras was now looking very concerned, and it only made me laugh harder._

_"What? What did I do! What happened?" He urged._

_"Well, apparently you decided the bar needed to know about their legal rights and how our government is revoking them; oh, and what we should do about it." I filled him in._

_"Not again!" Enjolras mourned. My mouth fell open._

_"What?! You mean this has happened before?!" I exclaimed._

_Combeferre spoke up for Enjolras. "It's not actually that strange if you know him. I'm not sure if you know this yet, but we're part of a group called Les amis de l'ABC who seek to revolt against this corrupt government-Enjolras being the leader, he often makes speeches. Of course," Combeferre added with a chuckle, "he doesn't usually make them whilst drunk to an unsuspecting audience of equally as drunk individuals. The standing on the table part was pretty normal, though."_

_"Shit, I never pegged Enjolras as the type," I mused, "but now that I think of it..." I was interrupted by my own laughter at the memory of the stupefied audience last night; you learn something new about a person everyday. Not that I believed any of the crap these revolutionaries spew-they talk of justice and equality, but who are we kidding? The government is shit and it ain't never gonna change._

_Seeing as Enjolras was beginning to learn very agitated, I decided to stop talking and instead get back to eating, something I was all too grateful to do._

_"Um, Eponine,"Combeferre __ ventured to ask as he himself went back to his forgotten meal____,"how long has it been since you last ate?" My head shot up, and I quickly swallowed my recent mouthful._

_"W-? Well," I decided to joke it off, "I had plenty of beer last night" I laughed. Neither Enjolras or Combeferre did._

_"Eponine," Enjolras spoke up,"I've been wondering this for awhile now, and I know none of us have any business asking as we barely know you and even if we did everyone has a right to privacy, but do you really have a place to stay?"_

_My spoon clattered to the table as I stood up abruptly._

_"You're right, you have absolutely NO right to snoop into my private affairs! So fucking what if I don't have anywhere to stay, why the fuck do you care?! Are you saying you don't believe I can survive alone? That I'm not able?" I spat. I knew my argument was lousy, and that Enjolras was just asking a simple question, but my proud wouldn't allow me to brush it off and admit defeat._

_Enjolras stood up, not even batting an eye. "Eponine, I wasn't patronizing you or whatever you may think I was doing. It's simply that I.. We have all been worried about your well-being. You may not think of us as more than mere acquaintances, but I know for a fact that many of us, including Cosette, Joly, Combeferre, Musichetta, and many others, myself as well, consider you an associate if not a friend, and I believe we have the right to worry, don't you?"_

_I blinked, face sill slightly tinted with anger, but Enjolras's gratifying speech was enough to make most of it subside. "Fine," I muttered, "thank you...all for worrying, but I am fine. I'll find a job soon enough and be able to buy food and a place to live, so stop your stupid worrying."_

_"Ah, but have you forgotten that you already have a job?" Enjolras posed. _

_"...What?" I said, bemused.  
_

_"Being my assistant in the law field." Enjolras reached for his ever-present satchel and pulled out a contract paper. "I know you said it was just payback, but I really do need some help, and to be honest, it would be cheaper to higher you than some professional snob. I have the form right here and if you'll just think about signing it..."  
_

_"Damn it, Enjolras, I'm never going to fully pay you back, am I?" I mutter, unable to keep the smile off my relieved face._

_Enjolras smirked. "I don't believe so, no...Oh, and on that note, I can't have a colleague who is homeless and hungry-they would be off their game. I strongly advice you stay here for awhile. Just until finances start coming in. You can have either Combeferre's bed of mine, and one of us will succeed the couch."_

_I opened my mouth to blatantly reject his offer, but Combeferre interceded. " Eponine, our house is pretty big for just two people. We're just wasting good space and air here. Come on, what's the point in not sharing resources when we have some to spare. Plus, Enjolras is right, he's spending good money to get your assistance, we wouldn't want it to go to waste because you're not at the top of your game. Just until you have enough to get by."_

_I caved. I hated myself for being so weak, but I did. It really was a good opportunity. "Fine...But I'm taking the couch, don't even try to say otherwise."_

* * *

Well, this was going to take some getting used to.

Not really knowing what to do as I still felt quite foreign to the house I was now apparently to call home, I decided to just simply sit on their cushioned couch (which doubled as my new bed) and...relax, something I hadn't done in, well, forever.

Just as I eased onto the comfiest part of the couch, I was startled back into standing position by an individual whose face I didn't recognize walking out of Combeferre's room.

"AHHHH!" We yelled in unison.

"Burglar!"He screamed, reaching for something to use as a weapon and coming up with a broomstick. I quickly mirrored him and grabbed the now lonely dustpan. I won't go into details about the dual that commenced as I now realize it probably looked pretty fucking stupid, but I won nevertheless, and in only a minute flat(most likely due to his obviously terrible hangover compared to my now significantly subsiding one). It ended with both of us heaving, with my 'weapon' dangerously close to his jugular. He surrendered.

"Fine" He mumbled, flopping onto the floor, "go ahead, kill me, burgle away, whatever, as long as I don't have to keep fighting with these stupid firecrackers going off in my head. It's making my fucking hangover worse."

He obviously didn't look very threatening, so I lowered the dustpan and sat down as well.

"No, dumbass. _You're the burglar_. You probably got pissed as a newt last night and decided to break into some guy's apartment, then were so wasted you actually fell asleep instead. Besides, I couldn't be the burglar, I live here." I muttered the last part, still not believing it.

His eyes widened momentarily before he broke into a laughing fit. "You? Living here?! The Musain's whole stock of liquor couldn't make me believe that! Speaking of liquor, where was that liquor cabinet?" He had apparently discarded his initial thought to be scared of me and was now roaming about in search of the the liquor cabinet.

There was a rustling in the kitchen and the clanking of some glass before the dark haired man, who was obviously no stranger to this house, as I could now see, unsteadily came back out holding a half empty bottle of brandy.

He sat back down next to me and boldly offered me a drink. Whoever this guy was, he was pretty damn stupid. That or he just didn't give a shit. "No thanks. In case you haven't noticed, if you have a hangover, which we both seem to, and you just woke up, it's probably not the best time for MORE alcohol."

He looked extremely baffled. "How could you say that?! It's NEVER not a good time to drink! Plus, I was just trying to lighten the mood since we're both apparently not burglars. In that case, we probably both know someone who lives here..." Suddenly he broke into another laughing fit, and I furrowed my brow.

"Sorry, sorry, " he choked, "I was just imagining Enjolras living with you, a girl!" he laughed.

"So you do know Enjolras!" I cried, happy to actually be getting somewhere. "And you most likely know 'Ferre too since you were sleeping in his room and-Oh!" I gasped as I said that last part. "Are you and Combeferre...together?" I said, shocked.

I don't think I've ever seen anyone laugh as much as that guy did the moment I said that, and I just had to sit and wait it out, mentally congratulating him for being the first person I 'knew' to full-on laugh while having a hangover. Needless to say, it was pretty obvious he and Combeferre weren't...anything. Why did I even ask?

When his laughing finally died he thrust out a hand to me. "I'm Grantaire." He said, failing at an attempt to make some sort of bow while sitting down with a bottle in one hand and the other outstretched.

"Wait, you're Grantaire?!" I asked, remembering what Enjolras had told me about the drunk guy who always crashed at his house and who drew the Teddy bear on Enjolras's wall. I smiled with new understanding. "I'm Eponine."

"Wait, Eponine?! I know you! You're that chick from that place. I think I remember your face at the wedding, but the whole things a blur. You're the girl who almost died, the one who Enjolras hired as an assistant. Listen, he's not gonna give you too much to do since you're only 'qualified' as an assistant, but make sure to make him a fuckload of coffee daily. He lives on that shit."

I didn't have much trouble imagining a sleep-deprived Enjolras living on coffee, so I just nodded in understanding. Then Grantaire suddenly gasped.

"Wait, so if you really aren't a burglar, and you really do know 'Ferre and Enjolras, were you not kidding about the whole 'living here' thing?!" His eyes had officially become saucers.

I nodded and proceeded to explain this morning's surprising events with almost as much befuddlement as Grantaire himself. By the end we had somehow switched to the topic of Enjolras's hair, and I was glad to have someone I could secretly ponder over it with(don't ask, you'd have to see it to believe it.)

I had a feeling we were going to get along.

* * *

**A/N: So I know you don't see much Grantaire in there, but I'll try and fit him and everyone else in the story more, I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted! I've just been so busy with school. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. And or course please read and review. I will love you forever!  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish**

* * *

The next few weeks flew by in seemingly no time. Combeferre and Enjolras were out everyday early in the morning and often came back fairly late, so I didn't see much of them. When Joly visited, he insisted I follow the doctor's directions and actually rest for once.

This is what turned my life into a living hell. The boys agreed with him and made sure I didn't leave the house too often whenever they were home, and guilt-tripped me into staying if I ever tried, especially Combeferre; he would nonchalantly remind me of how much the surgery had cost in the first place, or ask why I hated it so much here. I knew as well as he did that he understood my desire just to roam free-not to be cooped up, but that didn't stop him.

Enjolras handled the situation with more subtlety. He never said I wasn't allowed to go out, or reprimanded me for doing so. Instead, one day he casually announced that I had done so well with my job as an assistant he had decided to give me a raise to full-time secretary.

Needless to say, I was thrilled until I realized that being "secretary" pretty much meant that I now had to take all of Enjolras's business phone calls for him while he was at work.

Angry as I was that Enjolras had cunningly found a way to keep me in the house without technically 'barring me in', I had to congratulate him for his craftiness. Then again, he was a lawyer, and no matter how much he claimed never to use deceitful methods, he knew ways around things.

So for the entire time that Enjolras was out, I was in charge of taking his business calls, making the appointments, or telling the person on the other end that "Enjolras was fucking busy at the moment so shut your gabber and call back or just leave a Goddamn message." Except without the cussing, but barely.

Turns out I was actually a great secretary; I barely even made any mistakes on the first day. Except I may have _accidentally_ told the dumbass who dropped out of college and left all the work to Enjolras that he should "go shove it" because he was being a pain in the ass and kept asking if Enjolras could handle the job or some shit like that. If he was so worried why didn't he at least find a fill-in. Jerk.

Anyways, other than that, everything went smoothly. Well, smoothly in that my "job" was going well, but as for me, with each passing day I was couped up inside answering stupid phone calls and sorting stupid papers, the incredible itch to go outside and-I don't know-just fucking _roam, _to be back out on the streets, was getting harder and harder not to scratch.

At this notion, I was reminded of Gavroche. I understood now, no wonder he didn't wait a minute more than he had to to get away.

What was that rascal up to now? I wondered suddenly. He had always been very independent, but I was his older sister, I worried about him. And who can blame me? The streets is no place for anyone, much less a little boy of eight. Or was he nine? None of us really knew, not even my stupid parents.

The more I thought about Gav, the more I began to worry. When I was living with the Thenardiers it was almost better for him to be living on the streets, but now it was hard not to feel guilty that I was living in a warm, cozy house with good meals everyday. I even _showered_ daily! Although Gavroche would probably hate that.

Still, once the thought struck me, it wouldn't go away. What if somewhere out there, Gav was shivering in the cold and starving, while here I was, basking in the kindness of these strange boys, who I still hadn't figured out.

After a few moments of arguing with myself, I resolved to go out myself and find Gavroche. I wasn't sure what I would do then, but at least that was a start. I hadn't seen Gavroche since two months ago when he came home through the window after everyone else was asleep, crept into my room, and asked me for some food. He never came home unless he was really desperate, so of course I had hurried to the kitchen and retrieved as much food as I could find, knowing he would probably give most of it to his other little friends who he usually stayed around, and brought it back to him. He thanked me and left and I hadn't seen him since then. When my parents woke up and found the food gone, well...that's the story of the scar on my left arm. But it was worth it.

Anyways, I figured I knew his general whereabouts. He and his friends liked to hang around this big elephant statue on the outskirts of town. It was probably going to be beautiful and majestic at some point, and even now it was quite impressive, but whoever was building it just...stopped. And that was years ago. No one really knows why the project was canceled, but the elephant was left unfinished-the shell was fully done, but the inside was just a big cavity, a perfect hideout for kids like Gav. I'd only been there once before, but I figured I knew where it was. I could find it, I knew my way way around.

I didn't have very many clothes, and if I wanted to blend into the crowd, Cosette's conspicuous clothes would be just the thing I didn't need. No, I needed something darker, something like the rags I used to wear-but I had thrown those out weeks ago. Since I had no good options of my own, the obvious choice was to raid Enjolras or Combeferre's closet. I tried Combeferre's closet first because I figured Enjolras probably just had a bunch of suits or other formal shit like that, but I didn't find anything much. I did find a hat that caught my fancy, though. It was a tan hat that resembled one of those newsboys caps from 'back in the day', and it was only slightly too big. Combeferre had plenty of hats like this, but different colors(he seemed to like them), so I figured/hoped he wouldn't miss this one.

As for clothes, there wasn't anything I thought would be good, so I gingerly made my way to Enjolras's closet. I honestly didn't expect much, since I knew none of his suits were an option. But, I mean, he was a college guy, after all, he should at least have a few hoodies and T's.

Nope. It was a sickening sea of red, blue and black ties and button-ups, suits, khakis, and the occasional jeans. His closet was fairly big, so it took me a second to get to the back. Just in case, I pushed back some of his suits that were on hangers, and was surprised to find a trench coat. Enjolras definitely didn't seem like the type to buy a trench coat, and I certainly never saw him wear it, so I could only guess it was an unwanted present. Like the hat, it too was a dark, almost brown, tan. It was way too big for me, but that was just what I needed. I would go even more unnoticed if people thought I was a guy, which the hat and trench coat would certainly aid in.

I slipped on the big trench coat over the jeans and flowery yellow shirt I was wearing(property of Cosette), hid my hair under the cap, and headed to the door. I didn't bother with shoes-after all, the coat covered my feet.

Just as I was about to Exit-_RING, RING, RING_

I froze where I was standing, with one hand on the half-turned doorknob, my back facing the phone. I let out an exasperated sigh. "Fuck", I breathed. Someone hates me. Why now?! I was faced with a decision. It may not be anything important; no one would notice if I just left it. After all, the house was empty. Plus, it was getting darker out, and everyone knew the rats came out at night. But then, Enjolras had given me a place to stay, three meals a day, and a warm bed, and all he asked is that I do this one thing. I sighed, resigned, and dashed to the phone before it stopped ringing.

"This is Eponine Jondrette, Enjolras's new secretary, how may I help you?" I asked, putting on my 'business' voice. I had decided whenever I said my name on the phone to give it as "Jondrette" instead of Thenardier, just in case anyone had heard of them. I picked up the pen and paper to write a message for Enjolras if needed.

"What's happened to Enjolras? Where is he?" the voice, evidently female, rang.

"Enjolras is currently working, ma'am, may I ask who is calling?" I said impatiently.

"Working! More like plotting some silly protest with his juvenile friends, most likely. Oh, and this is his mother. Is Cedric really not here? Or did he tell you to say that he was out? He's just avoiding me, isn't he? That boy..."

I almost dropped the pen I was holding. I was talking to Enjolras's mother?! I felt the urge to quickly hang up a phone in a panic, but I kept my cool. Wait, Cedric was Enjolras's first name?!

"Oh, hello Mrs. Enjolras. As I said before, I can assure you that Enjolras is working. Didn't he tell you about his being an assistant lawyer on several cases in college?" I insisted, getting annoyed that she was holding me up, yet at the same time I was interested in what kind of person Enjolras's mother was. Maybe she could reveal a thing or two about Enjolras. On the other side of the phone, there was a long moment of silence.

"We don't communicate often. Enjolras has been disowned by my husband for doing so many shameful things."

I barely withheld a gasp. "...shameful?"

"Oh, you know," _no, I don't_, "he's always stirring up rebellions over our government. He says the poor are oppressed or some rubbish like that. Anyways, when will he get back?" she ended with a drawl.

I wanted to punch this bitch, and her husband. Who would disown their own kid nowadays for something so stupid as that? I mean, he was trying to do something good, and they _disown_ him? I had a new respect for Enjolras.

I clenched my jaw, glad she couldn't see my face. "He does not finish work until very late, I'm afraid. Would you like me to take a message?"

She sighed, sounding drained. "Oh, fine. Tell him his sister is going to see him in a week." That's when I went frantic. What if his sister came to see him and saw me, a ragged gamine, living here? She'd probably think I was a prostitute or something. No, I'd definitely have to hide or something.

As I freaked out internally, Mrs. Enjolras kept jabbering, more to herself than to me. "We told her not to go. I was against it of course-what kind of an influence would Cedric have on her? My husband, though, he was absoutely dead set against her going, he forbade it. But she would have none of it. She told us if we didn't let her go she-" Mrs. Enjolras gasped in horror at this, and I wondered if it was an asthma attack, " she said she would go live on your own!" I rolled my eyes. I had been expecting "would kill herself" or something. "Anyways, tell him that she is going to see him, and that he should immediately send her back! The poor dear, she's going to travel all alone!"

I heard a whimper over the phone and felt the urge to throw up. No wonder Enjolras never talked about his parents. From what I could tell, they shunned him and poured all the love that would've been for him on their other child, who they probably thought was perfect.

"Of course, Mrs. Enjolras." I assured her with a frown. "I will tell him when he has finished work. Goodbye." I didn't wait for her to reply before slamming the phone into the receiver.

After I hung up, I quickly left a message on the phone that no phone calls would be taken today, and to "please call back tomorrow".

Finally, with a mind full of new, troubling information, I headed out the door to find Gavroche at last. I just hoped I got back before Enjolras or Combeferre came home.

* * *

**A/N: So, any thoughts on new developments?**


End file.
